145668-50-in-less-than-a-day
Content ---- ---- If the quest lvl isn't "red" I didn't do it. Literally skipped any quest that was orange or lower. It was PRETTY tough doing higher lvl content but I managed. Plus one 10h xp boost flask used at lvl 35. And the last couple of lvls I popped the rest xp flask. Oh and didn't do any dungeons/adv/exp or pvp. Edited October 29, 2015 by OvoExo | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not sure which but I know the xp difference is huge from doing say a blue lvl "your lvl" quest compared to a red even orange. 3-4 lvls higher | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- I'll fire off a response, just on the off-chance some semblance of discussion can be salvaged here. Because if we're not here to talk about things, what's the entire point of a forum anyway? In what MMORPG has leveling up EVER been difficult(and don't name some obscure third world F2P game please)? The only mainstream MMO I can think of that contains some moderate difficulty and challenge is Dungeons and Dragons online, where if you don't build and play correctly, many quests can be very punishing on the hardest setting. But If you want challenging content, Wildstar has it at the end-game in vet dungeons and raids. Carbine could start selling max-level character boosts, and the primary challenge of the game would still be relevant. | |} ---- ---- As I said in another thread, back when I was subbed to LOTRO and had tons of "free" Turbine Points to spend on XP boosts, I tried - twice - to level a new toon to cap in a single day's play. It simply wasn't possible. I'm a "journey guy" - in MMORPGs it is the "journey" of getting to end game that matters to be far, far more than what happens at end-game. IMO it is a major flaw of almost every MMORPG in existence that Developers think that "end game" is all that matters; they most likely think that because the listen to an overly vocal minority of players who rush to cap and then complain - almost endlessly - that there is nothing to do; yes there is, they just chose to sidestep 90% of what there is to do in favour of whining that there isn't anything to do. There isn't a single MMORPG on the market that I have played that would suffer if they implemented a daily XP cap so that it was impossible to level more than 10% of total xp required to cap per week. Slowing level progression down some would give Devs a little bit of breathing room with content development as well. All The Best | |} ---- Depends on what the cap was and when you attempted, but that said, level 50 in a day for LoTRO is/was possible | |} ---- For the love Please please teach me. please. | |} ---- ---- Yes soooo.... Want me to PM you my info so you can level for me? xD | |} ---- ---- ---- Lmao. Go back to playing single player games then. Nothing is stopping you from taking your time leveling. It's cute how you say that you are int he majority yet then suggest implementing a weekly xp limit. I'm pretty sure a LOT of people would not be for that. I really don't even get your problem here. If people want to rush through everything then they can, if people want to take their time, then they *cupcake*ing can. You are suggesting that we limit the amount of options available for the players despite the fact that many obviously care more about end game than you. People really will *cupcake* about ANYTHING, won't they? If you are suggesting that getting to level 50 doesn't take long enough because some have done it in one day (also ignoring the fact that you have to skip a lot of content), then that is hilarious. So if someone speed runs a game, that means that the game is too short? Give me a *cupcake*ing break. You HAVE to be trolling. Edited October 29, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- There is definitely a penalty for doing things below your level, and a rather substantial one. If there's a bonus for going *above* level, I never noticed it, at least on quests. Above-level kills give really good xp though. | |} ---- ---- ^ dat. I've been doing light blue and grey quests on my main just to see everything. I go off the quest rails all the time just to poke around and see what there is to see around the world. I bank all my xp pots for my alts. I STILL massively outlevel everything. I'll probably take my sweet time for my first and maybe second character, but I doubt content will still seem fresh after that and I'll just want to speed level to catch my new character up to where my friends are in progression. @op: How did you start at level 1, did you just skip entire quest hubs? What about the story chains, did you skip them or do them? Don't they open up new quests? Did you use a guide/addon, or did you just wing it? | |} ---- thanks for this. event is still on till 2nd. And tmr is sunday so i can easily cap my toon Edited October 31, 2015 by Blue_Blaster | |} ---- ---- ---- say your level 40, 10 level 8% per level, 100/8% = 12.5 times * 10 levels ... have fun running it 125 times.... | |} ---- That's with Exp Pot and Flask of R&R too. Expect it to be more like 3-4% per run. Even at level 20 it's around there. | |} ---- There is a reason no game does that. It's because the population would drop to .... you, and you alone. | |} ---- ---- ---- See...this is strange. Unless I've missed something the halloween dungeon didn't seem to be worth very much exp. Am I doing it wrong? | |} ---- Flask of R&R + Flask of EXP for 500 favor + Lvl 25 Flask of Experience and around 50s-1m10s or so per run. You get decent exp for a while. But yeah, it's not really all that worth it. | |} ---- Someone on reddit did it in 8-9hrs https://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/3p0cgk/leveled_up_quick_solo_medic_150_in_8hr_30min/ Edited November 2, 2015 by RoRo | |} ---- ----